Art Class
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Feliks gets sick and Toris ends up having Natalya as his partner in Art Class. W Academy AU. LietBel fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Toris fidgeted anxiously in his seat staring at the empty seat across him. Where is Feliks? He is usually already here at this time and if he doesn't come soon, he might have no partner for art class and that sucks. Every so often he glances at the door, silently hoping for the art teacher not to come before Feliks does. Unfortunately, after at least the fiftieth glance, the art teacher entered the classrom, face as stoic as ever.

"Alright class, everyone find a partner," he said, lazily slumping into the chair at the front of the class. At that moment, Toris' cellphone vibrated, indicating a newly arrived message. He expectantly grabbed the phone from his pocket and checked his inbox. From Feliks! His face lightened up. He then proceeded to read the message.

_Hey, Liet! I'm sick today, so like, tell the teach for me would ya? Love, Feliks~ _

Toris' face immediately fell. Oh of course, Feliks has the worst timing ever. He mentally facepalmed as he walked over hesitantly to the teacher's desk. Stopping a few inches from the edge of the desk, he shivered as the teacher fixed his glasses and looked up from whatever he was looking at, his eyes showing no emotion.

"What do you need?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Err.. M-my usual partner is out s-sick today, s-sir. So, c-can I do it alone?" Toris asked, his body quivering slightly.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. This week, partners are mandatory," the teacher replied, looking back down at whatever he was looking at.

"B-but no one is availa-"

"Oh, yes. I heard that Swiss girl has some family business so she is absent today. Partner up with that girl with the icy glare," he ordered, not looking up.

Why won't this teacher try to remember at least one of his student's names? Toris inwardly frowned. "Y-you mean.. Natalya?"

"Yes, whatever her name is. Now go," the teacher fixed his glasses and sighed from what was probably annoyance.

"Y-yes, sir.." Toris nodded obidiently before turning away from the teacher. He told himself to stop shaking as he walked toward the back of the class, heading for the seat across Natalya by the window. He chuckled softly, remembering how his friend, Kiku, told him that the back seat by the window is the seat where the hero or herione of highschool themed anime end up sitting in. It was cliche he said.

He approched the girl carefully, as if she would throw a knife at him (which she will without hesitation do), and sheepishly greeted, "U-umm.. good morning Natal-"

"MISS Natalya," She corrected, her icy eyes like daggers.

"Y-yes.. sorry, Miss Natalya," Toris apologised, his body quivering again. "C-can I be your partner for today? Feliks is s-sick so.." Natalya nodded silently, her glare following Toris' every movement, making him nervous. Somebody save me! I like her, but I'd rather watch her from afar.. He mentally cried.

"Alright," the teacher's emotionless, but loud voice broke his train of thought and the class' carefree chattering stopped. "The assignment for today is drawing your partner's face. Don't worry, there will be extra time today, relax," he reassured. It didn't really work though, as the class' chatter started again, though this time, worried.

"Hey, quiet," the teacher ordered calmly but sternly, causing the chattering to cease once more. "You can draw your partner however you like. Just the face to the neck, or the full body. I would appreciate decent work more than the half-assed ones so, do your best," he sighed before sitting down again and looked back to whatever he was looking at.

Here we go.. Toris sighed, looking at every feature on Natalya's face. Her dull blond hair, her icy but beautiful lavender blue eyes, her pale complexion and her slender equally pale neck. He didn't realise he was staring at her untill she looked up from her canvas and glared at him. He made sure he had memorized every single feature of her face before starting to draw the outline of her face.

He drew soft strokes on the canvas. First, for her face. Then, he drew her hair. He drew soft, flowing lines and tried his best to make it look as silky as her real hair but of course not everything can be depicted in a picture. Then her drew her neck and shoulder, unknowingly reaching the bottom of the canvas. He then added a collar around her neck and a dainty ribbon on her hair. He frowned. He was pretty confident in his drawing skills but this one disappointed him. Plus the face was empty. He had no idea what emotion to put on it. He then had a daring idea.

"M-miss Natalya," he started nervously. She glared at him, making him flinch.

"What? Make it quick," she ordered.

"W-well... do you mind smiling for me?" He asked, expecting a flat no but what she said afterwards surprised him.

"Hn. You seem to have no idea what emotion to draw on my face," She agreed, making Toris' inner self squee with delight. He never took his eyes off of her, afraid he would miss her smile. After a few moments of hesitation, she finally smiled slightly, eyes somewhat softening. His eyes widened in awe, his mouth slightly agape. At that moment, he thought she looked perfect, her face relaxed, the ice in her eyes thawing. Unfortunately, it only lasted a second, before she was back to her usual scowl, her eyes freezing again.

In realization, he closed his mouth, muttered a quick "Thank you" and hid behind his canvas, blushing. He quickly regained his composure though, and asked her, "Would you like me to smile for you?"

"No. You smile a lot so I've seen it a million times. I already know what it looks like," she rejected. He smiled, more than glad to know that she was silently paying attention.

Finally determined to finish the painting, he started to draw her eyebrows, some parts cover by her hair. Then she drew her eyes, big and beautiful, accompanied with long eyebrows. Finally, he drew her cute, little nose and her mouth, corners tilting upwards into a smile. He wiped the sweat out of his face and smiled, content with his now finished work of art.

He then decided to look around the class. He saw the cheery Italian, Veneziano, endlessly chattering, while his German partner, Ludwig, was totally absorbed on finishing his work. He took a peek at Kiku's drawing, diagonally in front of him. Yup, he's a natural alright, he smiled. He then eyed Kiku's partner, the arrogant American, Alfred, smirking thriumphantly at his work, as if it was the best in the whole class.

Then, as if on cue, the teacher stood up, silencing everyone. "Now, times up. Everyone switch you paitings with your partner and tell each other your opinions." Everyone swapped their artworks simultaneously, chattering beginning again.

Toris immediately frowned when he saw Natalya's drawing of him. He looked... pretty.

"U-umm.. did you intend to draw me as a girl?" He asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"No," she denied.

"Do I really look like this?" He asked again, despite knowing the answer, feeling the canvas as if it were a mirror.

"Yes. You do look feminine," she remarked bluntly. Toris inwardly cried. "Your depiction of me isn't bad," she commented, not looking up from his painting, seeming to pay attention to every little detail. "Good job.." she looked up, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't expect me to smile for you anytime soon," she sent him an icy glare. He only smiled

OMAKE

*the next day*

"Yo, Liet! Like, sorry about yesterday, my parents were being a bit overprotective," Feliks greeted falling into step with Toris, eyes shining enthusiastically.

"No, you were sick Feliks it's okay. Let's go to class," he smiled, gesturing the blond to hurry up. He saw Natalya and Lili going the opposite direction and decided to greet them.

"Good morning Miss Natalya, Lili," he smiled.

Lili answered first, greeting them both and Natalya, instead of ignoring or glaring at him like usual, she answered, "Morning."

They then walked away continuing their small talk.

"Hey, did I, like, miss something big?" Feliks frowned trying to figure it out. "Tell me." Toris only smiled in repsonse.

"Wha-? Liet? Toriiss! Tell meeeee!"

**Gotta love omakes XD**

**I had this idea for a long time now so I had to do it. It's 12.30 p.m. here and I'm tired. But I had fun writing this. I hope you liked it. It says complete but I might add chapters if you leave some ideas.**

**Review please. Cookies for those who reviewed and those who just read silently.**

**Ja nee~**

***OrdinaryXtreme**


End file.
